Video-processing accessories are often used to provide additional features or functionality to desktop monitors. For example, such a video-processing accessory (VPA) may provide support for a video interface or video signal not natively supported by the monitor itself.
Before a VPA can be used in a particular computer system, a user must install it for proper operation. Installation typically includes coupling the VPA between the monitor's video input port(s) and the source of the video data (e.g., a computer chassis). Installation also includes providing a user interface with which a user may control the VPA. Once installed, the user controls the computer monitor and the VPA separately from each other: the monitor is controlled using user controls on the monitor chassis, while the VPA is controlled by the user interface installed by the user.